


dead of night.

by Winterbreak



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Cold Weather, Inspired by Music, Lowercase, M/M, Sharing a Bed, i swear to god listen to the songs, listen to the fucking songs, no caps, recommended music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterbreak/pseuds/Winterbreak
Summary: it was the dead of night, and johnny cade had found his way to the latest hole in the wall that dallas winston was living in.[ lowercase ]





	dead of night.

**Author's Note:**

> april 22 2018  
> 2:31 AM - 3:08 AM
> 
> \- songs -  
> dido - here with me  
> lucy rose - shiver  
> spiritualized - i didn't mean to hurt you  
> nothing, nowhere - i'm sorry, i'm trying  
> gin blossoms - hey jealousy  
> carly rae jepsen - roses

     it was the dead of night, and johnny cade had found his way to the latest hole in the wall that dallas winston was living in. the march wind whipped outside on the unseasonably cold night, and johnny felt the chill coursing through his veins. he tried the door, and was surprised to find that it was unlocked. the door moved silently across the dingy carpet, and johnny stepped into the room. the constant breeze gently guided the door closed, and johnny cade stood.

     johnny cade stood at the back of the room, watching dallas' torso rise up and fall down. dallas was breathing deeply, inhaling the dust-laden air that made johnny feel like he was suffocating. johnny had come here to find relief from the chill of the night, but he didn't know if this was much better. he watched dallas' naked chest heave.

_fuck it._

johnny cade had made up his mind. he would rather be out in the cold than in here, where everything was cramped. dirty. dusty. even if it did have dally. and so johnny committed to the action, moving his foot slowly towards the door to leave. however, not even as soon as johnny turned the handle, he heard a rustling behind him. johnny turned around to see dallas sitting up in his bed. dallas' pupils were dilated because of the lack of light, and johnny stared into them, unmoving. 

      _maybe, if i stay still, he won't notice._

     that was a stupid thought to have. 

     "johnny?"

     "dally. i'm sorry, i-"

     "what in the  _hell_ are you doing in my room?"

     "i know. i'm sorry. i need to go."

     johnny grasped the door handle, but hesitated for a second when he heard dallas' voice.

     "why are you in here?"

     "i thought i could try to get out of the cold."

     dallas and johnny again began to stare at each other, but this time, the contact only lasted a few seconds.

     "johnny, stay in here with me. you don't need to be out there."

      johnny didn't even have to think twice before shuffling his feet through the matted carpet to get to dally's bed. he kicked off his shoes and climbed into the cramped bed.

     "johnny, you can't be sneakin' into peoples' rooms without them knowin'."

     johnny thought about this prospect for a minute.

      _you're not just "people."_

"yeah, i know. i'm real sorry, dally."

     "it's okay for tonight. go to sleep, johnny."

     and with that, johnny laid awake. it was awfully cold in the room, but johnny felt like he was burning up. after the initial shame subsided, johnny had decided that it was just cold. 

      _dally is probably asleep,_

_and i mean,_

_it is awful cold under these thin sheets._

     johnny calculated every movement so he wouldn't wake dallas. he shifted closer in the cold, their faces and bodies dangerously close. and at this he felt content. he closed his eyes, but a stir in the bed woke him from between the state of wakefulness and sleep.

     dallas was staring at him, eyes open, pupils fixated. he pressed his lips together, and with just a

     "damn,"

     dally got out of bed, opened the door, and left.

     johnny laid there for a few seconds, and then moved over to the spot where dallas had been just a few moments before.

 

 


End file.
